Unit Types (Hyrule Warriors)
The following is a list of common troop and officer types found in Hyrule Warriors. Troops Common Troops The basic soldiers of the game. Numerous but extremely weak, unit leaders and named characters can cut them down by the hundreds with little effort. *Hyrulean Soldiers - Knights wearing mail and cloth armor. Equipped with swords, spears, and bows in battle. **Ghost Soldiers - Holy spirits that protect the Temple of the Sacred Sword. *Goron Soldiers - Portly rock-eaters with great strength. Some toss rocks as a ranged attack. *Stalchild - Small skeleton creatures that fight unarmed or throw bones at their victims. *Bulblin - Green-skinned humanoids with clubs and bows. *Mini Bokoblin - Small, red-skinned pig creatures with scimitars and bows. Elite Troops Units that are Stronger than Common Troops, yet not quite as powerful as Unit Leaders. Are often designated as Outpost Captains, Keep Bosses, as well as Raid Captains in Adventure Mode. *Hyrulean Elite - Knights of Hyrule armed with maces and shields. **Ghost Soldier Elite - Holy spirits that protect the Temple of the Sacred Sword. *Goron Elite - Gorons who specialize in hard hitting attacks. *Stalfos - A skeleton creature with a sword and shield. *Bulblin Elite - Large ox-horned Bulbins with battle axes. They use the same model as King Bulblin from Twilight Princess. *Bokoblin - Standard sized Bokoblins with horned helmets and shields. Unit Leaders Stronger units that act as commanders of the basic troops. More powerful and durable than standard units, but also prone to revealing weak points with certain attacks. *Hyrulean Captains - Hyrulean Knights with plate armor and plumed helmets. They expose their weak point after their jump attack. **Ghost Soldier Captains - Holy spirits that protects the Temple of the Sacred Sword. *Goron Captains - Goron soldiers with elaborate armor. Reveal their weak points after using their rolling attack. *Stalmaster - Four-armed skeleton knights. Their weak points are exposed after throwing their sword or a dash attack (telegraphed by a red flash in their eyes). *Lizalfos - Reptilian humanoids which attack acrobatically. Expose their weak points after certain jumping or fire attacks (telegraphed by a blue glow around their bodies). **Dinolfos - Larger, stronger, harder hitting, variations of the Lizalfos. **Chieftain - Towering variations of both Lizaldfos and Dinolfos. Both are stronger variations of their smaller counter parts. *Aeralfos - Winged Lizalfos with helmets and shields. Fought similarly to Lizalfos, but able to fly for periods of time to make themselves harder to hit. They expose their weak point after their aerial slam and fire breath attacks. **Fiery Aeralfos - An Aeralfos wreathed in flames. Drops different items, but is fought in the same manner. *Moblin - Obese pigmen with large spears and shields. Vulnerable after their belly flop attacks. **Shield Moblin - A Moblin with a shield that fights similarly to the standard Moblin, albeit with better defensive capabilities. Comes in two variations: Wood Shield and Steel Shield. *Darknut - Armored knights that excel in defence. Their weak points are revealed after their dash attack. *Gibdo - Mummy-like undead that paralyze enemies with their screams. Briefly vulnerable after using a scream attack. **ReDead Knight - A fiery version of the Gibdo. Fought and defeated in the same manner, but drops different items. *Big Poe - Large ghosts that attack with flames from their lantern. Vulnerable after most attacks; watch for a blue glow around their bodies to know which attacks make them expose their weak spot. **Icy Big Poe - A Big Poe with a snowman-shaped lantern. Drops different items, but is fought and defeated like a regular Big Poe. **Hylian Ghost - A Big Poe who was once an ally who had fallen in battle due to the player failing to save it. They will target the player and follow them relentlessly until defeated. Gimmick *Dark - Dark Variations of every enemy type, including playable characters, will occasionally appear in both the Legend Mode and Adventure Mode. Their stats are higher than that of the normal variation of the enemy type they mimic. *Bombchu - Giant mechanical rodents that are designed to infiltrate keeps and self destruct, instantly taking it over. Depending on the mission, they may be under allied or enemy control; players must defend the former and destroy the latter. *Beamos - A mechanical device that shoots lasers from its eye in a straight line, creating explosions along the ground. Can only be destroyed with the Bomb item. *Deku Baba - A large, stationary plant monster that spews poison in a ring around itself. Can only be destroyed with the Bow and Arrow item. *Great Fairy - The Great Fairy is a character who appears in the Great Fairy Fountain of every stage. Visiting her will enhance the player's attack items or heal them if necessary. She also functions as one of Link's weapon types, although she is more like a character in her own right - keeping Link inside a bottle for most of the battle. *Cucco - The iconic chicken-creatures of the Legend of Zelda series will appear within certain stages. Depending on who attacks them first, they can either become enemies or allies. *Gold Skulltula - By fulfilling certain conditions, these spider-like creatures will appear on the battlefield. If players can slay Gold Skulltulas before they flee, they can unlock illustration pieces. The game has 100 Gold Skulltullas hiding in certain locations; information of their whereabouts is listed in the stage select screen. In some cases, their appearances may mimic a particular character or their weapon. To help players locate them, the music will fade out and a scratching noise will become audible when a Gold Skulltula is nearby. *Summoner Units - Summoners are walking spawn points, capable of summoning both common troops, and unit leaders to battle. While there are some summoner-specific designs for specific forces, any Unit type, be it Common Troops or Unit Leaders, can be assigned the role of a summoner. *Raid Captains - Elite units who command a force of common troops in assaults on enemy bases. Usually deployed near the end of a mission. *Rally Captains - Elite units who raise the morale of their allies. Defeat them to cut off their allies' boost. Gallery Hyrulean Soldier 01 - HW.png|Hyrulean Soldier 01 Hyrulean Soldier 02 - HW.png|Hyrulean Soldier 02 Hyrulean Archer - HW.png|Hyrulean Archer Hyrulean Summoner - HW.png|Hyrulean Summoner Category:Unit Types